At present, network communication performed over a network, such as the Internet, through electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a panel personal computer, a personal computer and the like, is increasingly wide. The network communication includes for example text communication, audio communication, video communication and the like. In a process of such communication, an electronic device participating in the communication, on one hand, sends information acquired by the electronic device per se to an electronic device of an opposite party, and on the other hand, outputs locally the information acquired by the electronic device of the opposite party and received from the electronic device of the opposite party and alternatively outputs the information acquired by the electronic device per se to realize the communication.
A network Instant Messenger (IM), as a communication tool that has been widely used, is not only applied to daily entertainments, but it is also widely used in work.
The IM, as a communication mode commonly used by the masses of computer Internet users, has a typical application of video communication. In a case of the video communication, two parties of the video communication feel like chatting with each other face-to-face, which is greatly convenient and has a better user experience.
Conventionally, a common communication interface in a process of video chat is shown in FIG. 1. When a user A turns on a chat window with a user B (hereinafter referred to as a current window 110), the current window 110 thereon has a message board 111, a first video window 112 is generally used for displaying a video image of the user B, a second video window 115 is generally used for displaying a video image of the user A; an input box 113 is used for inputting information, and a sending button 114 is used for sending information input in the input box 113. If the user A wants to share some pictures, news, micro blogs or games with the user B, he/she needs to input the above contents in the input box 113 and publish the same on the message board 111 to share with the user B.
However, in a process of implementing technical solutions of embodiments of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that when the video communication is performed, it is needed to share contents desired to be shared through the message window, thus it easily results in a problem of failing to synchronize the discussed contents in real time. Besides, this interface is inflexible, and thus the operation is inconvenient.